The present invention relates to a device for mechanical and electrical lockout of a remote control unit for a modular circuit breaker, this remote control unit being provided with a handle having two stable positions respectively open and closed and means for making and breaking the electrical power supply to this unit.
German Patent application DE-3,711,138A1 describes a remote control unit associated with a modular circuit breaker, the handles of the two units being rigidly coupled by means of a connecting bar. The remote control unit mechanism comprises two transmission rods fitted between a base of the handle and a cog-wheel of the speed reducer coupled to the motor. The end of one of the rods is engaged in an oblong opening of the base, which enables manual control of the circuit breaker independently from the remote control unit. The remote control unit is in addition equipped with switches coupled to the handle to supply, when applicable, a make or break signal.
On installations comprising remote control units associated to modular circuit breakers, the advantage, and even the necessity, of providing a device performing both mechanical and electrical lockout of the system has proved essential for user safety reasons.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to achieve this function which is both efficient, economical and easy to implement.